


We have a what?

by Lyndsayluhu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Children, F/M, Family, Origin Story, Sao Paulo, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: The time team comes back to the present to find that a few things have changed. For one, what the hell is upbeat pop music doing playing in the bunker.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	We have a what?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had an idea. And I ran with it. Completely canon divergent, but still canon compliant(in a way) 
> 
> I just wanted to do a small fic and it turned into a longer one. I couldn't stop. I'm sorry...I'm not sorry? I guess it depends if people like it or not. Haha. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please comment if you like it, or even if you have issues with it. I can only do better if people let me know :)

As the time team stepped off the Lifeboat, something felt off. For one, there was some sort of upbeat music blaring all around them. 

Lucy took a step down the stairs and Flynn was right behind her. 

"What. The hell. Is that?" He asked, shaking his head.

Lucy looked behind her and up at Flynn and shook her head. "No idea" 

They made it to the bottom of the stairs when they heard laughing and talking. 

In strolled a young woman, and…. what the hell did they do? 

"So I, like, told them you know, I'm not dumb, and I know more about this subject than they do. And then, Ugh, I got suspended. jebeni seronje (fucking assholes)"

"Woah, watch your language young lady" the woman laughed 

"It's no fair, you only know the good ones" the young girl laughed 

"Five bucks in the swear jar. You know the rules" 

Lucy and Flynn stood there gawking. Wyatt and Rufus had just exited the Lifeboat 

"Jess? Oh my god, what… what are you doing here?" He asked, his hands shaking, as he ran towards her and he cupped her face. 

"I live here?" It wasn't actually a question, but she was confused. "what happened?" 

Wyatt pulled Jess to the side and they started talking to each other. He then pulled her into a hug and he started crying. Jess seemed shaken and returned the hug with so much force they stumbled a bit. And then he grabbed her face and kissed her so deeply everyone averted their eyes. 

"Oh, good you're back!" Agent Christopher called out, walking into the command area. "How did it go?" 

"Honestly, not sure" Lucy stated. She and Flynn were stuck in place, both feeling like they couldn't move. Didn't want to move. 

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked 

Flynn stepped forward "for starters, her" he pointed over to Jess. "She, um, she was Rittenhouse" there were 3 different gasps. Jessica, Denise and the teenager they haven't figured out yet. 

"No no no. Jess is not Rittenhouse. Oh god. You told me something like this could happen. We've been so lucky so far. Do you...do you know who I am?" The teenager asked. She had jumped up from the couch when she heard that Jess was Rittenhouse. Ready to defend her friend. 

"Well that was my other question" Flynn stated. 

Lucy watched the young girl, who looked maybe 14, as her face crumpled and she turned and ran down the hall. 

"You...you don't know her?" Agent Christopher asked. A slight wobble in her voice. 

Lucy and Flynn both looked at Denise and shook their heads. 

"Oh. We tried to prepare for a day like today" Lucy noticed how upset she looked. 

"Ok, I think we need to have a different kind of debrief. Two things have majorly changed in your lives, and we're going to need to talk about this. Have a seat will you?" 

Everyone, Lucy, Flynn, Wyatt, Jess, Rufus and Jiya all took a seat at the tables in the kitchen/living area. 

" Umm actually, do you think I should go check on her?" Jiya asked

"You know what, yes. Go make sure she is ok. Things are going to be hard for her. She will need you" Denise told Jiya 

With that Jiya scurried down the hall and into a bedroom. 

"Ok, tell us what's going on. Who is that and why is Jess back?" Flynn asked. Never one to shy away from asking the hard questions. 

"We can come back to Jessica later. The most important person here, is that little girl. My first question for you, is, are you two together?" Denise asked looking between Flynn and Lucy 

Flynn didn't say anything but Lucy, "what? No" she stated, but a blush went over her face. Something Flynn won't forget. 

"Ok, this is going to be awkward then" Denise stated and shook her head. "You and Flynn, have been together for quite some time" gasps were heard around the tables from the members who were on the mission. "She's….." she looked over at Jess, who gave her a sad, but encouraging smile and a slight nod of her head. "That precious young woman, she's your daughter" 

"WHAT?" Lucy, Flynn, Rufus and Wyatt yelled out. 

"She's….our … daughter?" Lucy whispered out, tears filling her eyes. She glanced over to Flynn, who had a hard look on his face. Brows furrowed, jaw clenched and tight mouth, and tears filing his eyes. Lucy tried to place her hand over his, but the simple touch undid him. He shot up from the table and stalked off down the hall. Lucy couldn't control herself and the tears streamed down her face. 

"Lorena and iris?" Lucy managed to get out. 

"That still happened" Denise stated sadly. 

Lucy let out a breath. It's terrible that it happened, but for Flynn to remember something and go through something that never happened in this timeline would kill him. To remember someone that never existed to him. She knew all about that. 

"How? How do they have a teenage daughter?" Rufus asked. 

"I will start from the beginning….." 

When Lucy was twenty, she had been driving her car along the highway, when another car jumped the barrier and hit into her. Her car had been pushed off the edge and plunged into the water below. She had been terrified and her seatbelt had gotten stuck. Her car had started filling with water and there was no way out for her. Just then, her driver's side window broke and a pair of arms came into the car and got her out of her seatbelt. The arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the window and toward the surface of the water. By the time the man got her to the shore, the Police, Fire crews and an ambulance were waiting on the edge of the road. The man pulled her to a sitting position and pushed the hair out of her face. When Lucy looked at the man that had pulled her out, and saved her life, she was overcome by how handsome he was. He asked if she was alright and then she crumpled. She fell into his arms and he held her until the paramedics could get to her. 

He had rode to the hospital with her, not wanting to leave her side and for her not be alone. He stayed with her until an older blonde woman and young teenager rushed into the room. Her mother, and sister, as they told him, thanked him profusely, and asked if there was anything they could do to thank him. He shook his head and told them he was in the right place at the right time. They thanked him again, and he left. 

Three weeks later, Lucy had been grocery shopping when someone caught her eye. Him. She didn't even get the name of the man who had saved her. But she vowed that if she ever saw him again that she should try to repay him somehow. When she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and shock filled his face. He dropped the grocery basket and grabbed her into his arms. She hugged him back. Not believing she had found the man who saved her life. They ended up grocery shopping together and she asked him to get dinner with her. Her way of repaying him. He stated that her living her life was repayment enough. But she wouldn't let him off the hook. 

So they left the grocery store and went to a little hole in the wall Mexican place around the corner. Dinner turned into drinks, drinks turned into a shared cab ride to her place, and that turned into the most incredible night together. But when she woke in the morning, he was gone. All that was left was a note 'I will cherish my time with you for eternity my sweet Lucy, live your life and do what you want to do, not what other people want you to do. Love Garcia' 

She kept the note in her journal, and felt a pang of disappointment at the thought he never left his number. She knew then, she would never see him again. Never be able to feel what she had felt while in his arms, while he loved every inch of her. 

Eight weeks after her encounter, she realized something was wrong. Sure, she was stressed out from school, but this was different. She went to the doctor and he had her take a pregnancy test. Big. Fat. Positive. 

Lucy was pregnant, with the child of the man who saved her life and knew nothing about. But from the moment she told her mother, and her mother asked what she wanted to do, she stated she would live her life, take care of her baby, get her PhD and live a wonderful life, just like the father had wanted her to. 

But when her sister Amy, got sick, while Lucy was 7 months pregnant, and took a turn for the worst, Lucy fell apart. Her mother had taken care of her and Amy, and Lucy was placed on bedrest. Carol tried her best to find the father. But she couldn't get anywhere with the little information she had to go on, and how he had given a fake name to the officers. And she did her best with just the first name he had given Lucy. So she kept trying as best as she could. 

When Lucy was 8 months pregnant, Amy passed from complications of the infection. And two days later Lucy went into labour. Her mother by her side the entire time. And she delivered a beautiful little girl, with a whole head of black hair and green eyes. The moment her little girl was placed in her arms she saw Garcia. The man she fell in love with after only one night. And truth be told, she had fallen in love with him by the 3rd drink. 

Her heart ached that he would never know his daughter. Never hold her, never love her. 

With her mother's blessing she named her daughter Amelia, Amy for short. And Carol helped raise her while Lucy finished school. Amy was so smart. She knew all the president's, Lincoln, her favorite just like her mother's, and she excelled in school. And then Lucy got called in to a meeting with Agent Denise Christopher of Homeland Security. 

When she saw the video of Garcia holding a gun to the mans back and stealing the time machine, she flustered. Agent Christopher ask if she knew him and she lied. Clearly she did not. Learning that he had killed his family and was a wanted terrorist, she felt sick. What if he were to find out about their daughter? She couldn't think about that. She asked why she was there, and she was told. They were going to hunt him down and make sure the past stayed the way it was supposed to. 

With the help of Rufus and Wyatt, they were able to keep the events of the Hindenburg the same. And when she looked across the firey field, she saw him. She approached him. Yelled at him, and he told her he knew her, more than she knew. And she was going to help him one day. And that he didn't do what they said he did. And she needed to believe him. She had looked into his eyes and saw the pain. She had placed her hand on his chest and whispered his name. And when he looked up he saw Wyatt with his gun drawn. Flynn then grabbed Lucy as a human shield. And Lucy gave Wyatt the go ahead to shoot. It grazed Flynn and he let her go. 

After that, the missions were about the same as normal. And when Lucy met with Flynn in the city, she told him about Amy. He had yelled at her, said she would have told him the moment they met, he never would have done this. He would have given himself up to them. And Lucy could see the hurt in his eyes. His daughter was taken from him, and now he found out he had another. An entire life missed, and he wouldn't be apart of it. That's when she cupped his cheek, and told him she had loved him for 12 years and she will do everything she can to help him. And then all hell broke loose and Flynn was being detained. 

Lucy was able to visit him in prison and each time she brought something new to show him that Amy had done, told him all about her. She could see the hope in his eyes everytime he looked at her picture. 

And then he was released to the bunker. And he saw her for the first time. And when Amy saw him, she ran right to him and told him she knew he would come for her, and mom would stop being sad and they could be a family. He had looked up at Lucy as tears filled his eyes, and he picked up the 11 year old and held her so tight and let the tears stream down his face. 

No one but agent Christopher knew the real identity of Lucy's child. So it came as shock to everyone in the bunker. 

It didn't take very long for Flynn and Lucy to grow close. Everynight after she put Amy down to sleep, she would go to his room, and they would talk the whole night. 

A few months later, everything changed. She had walked into his room and asked what he wanted from her. Could they be anything after what they had gone through, or would they be destined to co-parent together and be nothing more than friends. That was when he grabbed her by the back of the head and crashed his lips to hers. 

"And that was just over a year ago. Ever since then, one of you always stayed back in case the other returned not remembering. You made videos to keep on the Lifeboat, a flash drive, just like the one you gave me. In case something changed and she never existed. But when you both need to go, it's one of the harder things to watch. Knowing you could come back and she's gone, or...or what happened today" Denise said. 

At some point everyone had started drinking to get through the story. Lucy had laughed, she had cried. And somewhere along the way, her feelings had become so hellbent on being the best damn mother this girl will ever know. Being the mother she had always had to her. Even if she has no idea of how to do it. 

"I know we need to talk about Jess, but…" Lucy said

"Oh, I'm easy. We met in highschool, married a little while after, moved around alot because of Wyatt, and we got in fights about stupid stuff. Wyatt said I was dead in his timeline, but then brought back because Rittenhouse saved my brother and I was evil" she let out a chuckle "My parents were approached by someone to save my brother, but they were to distraught to do anything about it. My brother still died when he was very young" she wiped a tear from her eye "but the fight we had, he stopped the car and I got back in. So I've been here from the moment we moved into the bunker. One thing that didn't change was that I am pregnant. But everything else, didn't happen. And I'm sorry you had to go through that. All of you. Jiya, Lucy and I are like sisters. And Amy, she's the best damn goddaughter I could ask for" 

"She's, she's your goddaughter?" A wobble voiced Lucy asked

"Yeah. With the risks of traveling we thought it would be best for either Denise or I to be it for her. Just in case" she quietly stated

"Thank you. I really mean that" 

"Yeah. No worries sister. Were all we got. Were a family and we take care of our own" 

"Is there anything else you need to know Lucy?" Denise asked 

"No…. Oh. Where's her room? I should go talk to her" 

"3rd door on the right" Jiya said as she made her way back to the group. 

Lucy stood and took Jiya into her arms "thank you" 

"You're welcome. I left when Flynn came in, I just didn't want to interrupt anything" 

"He's in there with her?" 

"Yeah. Go, we will make sure everything else is good" Jiya nodded her head in the direction of the room 

Lucy walked off towards the room, and when she got close she saw the door was cracked open just a bit. She slowly slid the door open and she found Amy, curled up in Flynn's arms and laying on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and they were sleeping. She took the time to look at Amy's face, she looked just like her sister, but had the deep black hair like Garcia's. Her nails were painted a different colour on each finger and had 2 ear piercings in each ear. Her gaze drifted to Flynn. The look on his face was unlike any she had seen before. Peaceful. She then ran her finger over his brow and moved the strand of hair that had fallen on his forehead away.

He must have felt her, and he slowly opened his eyes. He stayed where he was not wanting to wake the girl up. But the look he gave her told her something had changed between them. 

"Hey" he quietly said to her 

"I'm sorry I woke you" 

"It's alright. I'm sorry I ran out like that. I never should have left you to deal with that alone" 

"But you came here. You didn't run away, you came to her" 

"She's incredible. It didn't take me more than 30 seconds to know in my heart she was mine. Especially when she started speaking Croatian" he quietly chuckled. "We talked, we laughed, she asked me to paint her nails" 

"You did that? Garcia Flynn you are full of surprises" she chuckled. 

Amy stirred awake. 

"Hi dad" she said when he lifted herself off of him. 

"Do you want me to call you Lucy?" She asked, not wanting to look at Lucy. 

"Oh monkey, no. I am your mom, that is not going to change. I know it's confusing, and it's going to be different for a while, but we will get through this. So no, you call me mom. Or whatever you want" she said with a smile. 

Amy looked up a huge grin on her face "you haven't called me monkey since I was 8. You used to call me your little monkey because I was obsessed with bananas, and would climb everything I could. You said I was just like aunt Amy" 

A knot formed in Lucy's throught. "Ya baby, that's just like Amy" 

"And daddy told me Iris loved banana and peanut butter sandwiches with honey drizzled on-top. Just like me" 

That made Lucy's heart swell. Amy knew about Iris. 

"When did he tell you that?" She looked over at Flynn, and his eyes started watering

"The first time he saw me eating one when he moved in. And then he offered to make me one today, and told me again. But we got distracted because I wanted my nails painted for school tomorrow and it's rainbow day so I had to do all the colours, and then I asked if I could paint dad's nails too" 

"What?" Lucy laughed. 

"Hey, I think these little piggies look quite fetching" Flynn stated while wiggling his toes

Lucy looked down and saw that, indeed his toes were painted the rainbow. And sight she thought she would never see. And she laughed so hard her aides hurt.

"But don't tell anyone. I still have a reputation to uphold" he said in a lowered voice. 

Amy stood abruptly and ran out of the room. Hollering down the hall about Flynn's painted toenails. 

He doubled over laughing on the bed. 

He quieted down and sat back up on the bed. Lucy was sitting on the chair off the the side. A comfortable silence fell over them and they just looked into eachother eyes, with slight smiles on their faces. 

"Garcia" Lucy said and Flynn's whole face changed. She never called him that. And it got his attention "what are we gonna do? I mean I know what I'm going to do. But, I need to……" she couldn't even get the last part out. She was scared of the answer, but she knew deep down he wouldn't abandon them. 

"Lucy, my love. You have to know by now how I feel about you" he got up and walked towards her and cupped her cheek and pulled her to stand in front of. His hand stayed on her cheek and his other went to her hip and he held her there, looking in her eyes. Searching for understanding "the moment you walked into that bar, and gave me that journal, I knew my life would change. But even after having just lost Lorena and Iris, something else drew me to you. And it wasn't because of our past. You were this light in the endless darkness. You gave me hope and you gave me a reason to live. To fight. And now I want to live and fight for not just myself. But for you. and now for her. You asked me once, why I was here. For you Lucy. I'm here for you. I'm here for a future. Our future. You gave me a small glimpse, one sentence that gave me so much hope. I'm yours. Completely and utterly yours, and I will spend every day proving to you what you mean to me if you will give me the chance" 

She was awestruck. But before she could say anything back, they heard a giggle from the doorway. He dropped his forehead to her and they sighed. 

"Sorry just came to grab my textbook. But, can I just say something? Kay cool, cuz I'm not waiting for a response. You said that exact same thing to her a little while after moving in. I guess some things don't change. Kay, going back out there. And just keep in mind, this is my room, so umm, yeah" she ran out 

"Oh my god! Did she just…?" 

"Yeah. She basically just told us not to have sex in her room" 

"Garcia! Is that really where you thought this was going?" She slyly asked wrapping her arms around him and going up on her tiptoes to get closer.

"I had hoped, maybe…" as he bent his head down towards her.

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT OF MY ROOM" 

Lucy and Flynn busted out laughing. 

"We, have a teenager" she laughed as they left the room. 

They walked into the living room where Amy had run off too, and saw Jess and Wyatt cuddled together, his hand on her stomach. Jiya and Rufus at the computers. Conor talking to Denise at the base of the Lifeboat and Amy getting into a desk shoved into the corner of the room with an oversized desk chair. Posters all around the area of different singers, movies, presidents, and in the middle a picture of the 3 of them. 

Lucy and Flynn looked around at their little family, and couldn't believe how happy they felt. For the first time in a long time. They were still fighting Rittenhouse, but somewhere along with the change, they had crumbled. Emma no longer around, but someone else had taken over and was desperately trying to fix past mistakes. But for the first time in years, they felt they were close to winning. 

"When this is all done, all of this over, where do you want to go? The three of us?" He asked Lucy. She was wrapped around his midsection and his arm was around her shoulder. 

"What do you mean? Homeland is going to get us set up, but that's all were getting, and we will just need to start our lives again get jobs and live like nothing happened" 

"Lucy, do you really think I went all through time and didn't think to have a nest egg or two?" 

"What? What are you saying?" 

"Everytime I jumped, I may have buried a little something here and there for when this was all over" He smugly stated

"Are you serious? I knew you were a time bandit, but I didnt realize you were a time travelling pirate too" she laughed "what are we talking about here?" 

"Well, if I remember correctly. And if it's all still there….. in today's currency……. Ten to 50 million dollars" 

She couldn't even get any sound to come out of her. She was honestly speachless. 

"So Lucy Preston, want to go treasure hunting with me?" 

"Yeah, but...but...I'm just….HOLY SHIT!" 

"What? Wyatt and Rufus asked

"SWEAR JAR!" Jess and Amy called out. 

"We will fill you kids in later" he stated 

Just then the alarm went off the mothership. They were so close to the end, they could feel it. But now it was the hard decision of who stayed and who went. 

"Look, I'm going on this one. You two stay here with Amy. Rufus, Wyatt and I will go do this. You shouldn't be pulled away so soon from her" Denise said as she went off towards the Lifeboat. 

Once it was just Lucy, Flynn, Amy, Jiya, Jess, Connor had gone back to his room. 

"Ok, so I didn't want to say anything infront of Denise……" 

Flynn told Jiya and Jess about the buried treasure and they each had to add 15 dollars to the swear jar by the end of it. Amy got up from her desk and ran to her room. She came back out with few folded papers and dropped them on the table. 

"What are these?" Lucy asked

"Dad asked me to keep these safe a few months back. Said when we finish we would use them. Or if something changed, to get help with it and live my life" 

They looked over the papers. They ended up being the exact coordinates of everything he buried. Plus a couple extra he wasn't aware of. It was decided at the table that Jiya would tell Rufus and Jess would tell Wyatt. And when this was over and they were all established that they would all meet up at the first coordinate. 

It turned out, that didn't take that long. The mission Denise had gone on was the final one. Rittenhouse was gone. They got the mothership back, and in an empty Feild in the middle of nowhere USA, they blew it up. 

They still needed the Lifeboat to make Lucy's journey back to 2014, so they kept that locked up. And 6 months later, the Flynn's, Logan's, and Carlin's, made their way to the first treasure. 

They made it all the way through the 24 coordinates and once they got their finders fees for finding such precious history, they came out with a cool, fourty four million dollars. Divided between the 3 couples, it worked out to just over fourteen and a half million each. They decided Denise should be entitled to a portion, and Conor. So they all ended up walking away with just under nine million each. 

And when the time came for Lucy to make her journey back to 2014, her husband held her in his arms and told her what to say. 

Lucy made it to the dingy bar in Sao Paolo. There he was. Sitting at the bar, 2 empty glasses infront of him, just starting his third. She was right on time. 

"Garcia Flynn" 

"How do you know my name?" 

"I know everything about you. I know Rittenhouse killed your family. I'm here to help" 

He looked over at her. He immediately knew who she was. 

"You. It's...it's you. I haven't seen you since…." 

"I know. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to take this" she handed him the journal. " In it you will have everything you need. Please don't do what you were planning on. You become a hero, probably the greatest of us all. When you see me again, it won't be a happy reunion. But please, don't let me go" 

"How do you look…" 

"I'm from the future. You're going to steal a time machine. The world will think you are a terrorist. But you are not. It will take me, and the ones closest to you time to realize that. But then…. Then we become quite the team" she chuckled to herself. "Please Garcia. Please do this. čekaju me naši mališani(our little ones are waiting for me). I need them to be there when I get back" 

She kissed him on the cheek then turned and walked out of the bar. 

The next time he saw her was at the Hindenburg two year later. But for her, it was a matter of minutes. 

She stepped down off the Lifeboat. Scared of what she would find. But as her eyes swept over the sea of people waiting for her, they landed on just one. A smile formed on her lips and a tear fell from her eye. She looked around her husband, and their they were. Their daughter Amy, who was now 18, their 4 year old son, Abe and their 2 year old daughter, Maria. Relief filled her, and she descended the stairs to her family. 

Garcia pulled her close and hugged her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You gave me so much hope, so much to look forward to. Thank you" 

She looked around at her family, and then to the rest of them. Jess and Wyatt, their son and daughter. Rufus and Jiya and their daughter. Denise and Conor. Over the years they had gotten even closer. And she couldn't imagine not being an aunt of the Logan's or Carlin's children. And she couldn't imagine not having so many people to love and cherish her children. And soon there would be one more child to cherish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> So I need to add my reasons for this fic. 
> 
> I wanted to see Flynn be the one to recuse Lucy. And what could happen as the aftermath. 
> 
> I also needed to add swear jar. Because who doesn't love a good swear jar joke! 
> 
> NEEDED pirate Flynn in there somehow. There is no freaking way he didn't bury treasure to come back for later!!!!! 
> 
> And I had to add the bar scene. He needed to know there was something to live for at the end of it all.


End file.
